Emralds & Crystals Discontinued
by Lone Draco
Summary: two beings living as one fighting for control over the powerful sailor Neostar
1. Default Chapter

~Emralds and Crystals~  
by:Skylorduranus  
  
  
Note:I still don't own any Sailor Moon.:-( but I do own Kuroi-san and   
Kazen-kun and their really annoying mother and I own Emrald PAris!  
Okay?Okay!In other words....DON'T USE THEM WITHOUT MY OKAY FIRST!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
A soft fog rolled in over Emrald Paris and the first stirrings of bird   
-song awoke Chi Kuroi from her always dreamless slumber. Her short black  
hair masked her silver eyes and pale skin. She stepped into the uniform  
colors of gold and purple for her country.  
  
A smile played over her white lips and she brushed out her hair with   
ease. Clipping on a simple pair of earrings she moved about her quarters  
with a simple fashion. Her mother was insisting on dragging her to   
another court( she believed the name was crystal tokyo) to attempt and  
find a husband for her.   
  
She sighed to herself and sat on the carefully stiched blanket.Unlike  
her obbsessive mother she had given up on ever finding someone to love  
her. After all who would want to marry someone who's name ment "Dark   
blood?" And who a girl who remebered nothing of her past or knew nothing  
of her future?Sighing agian she attempted to brighten herself by adding  
peach lipstick and soft blue eyeshadow.   
  
The make-up seemed so out of place on her pale features that she   
wiped it off imediatly and reluctantly dicided to go as she was, simple,  
silent,plain,pale Kuroi.She had to admit she did enjoy seeing the bueaty   
of other palaces, with their shimmering towers and lively flags catching  
the soft flutters of breezes.She wished someday she could capture abit  
of this bueaty and insert it in herself so as she could be accepted by   
her family and court.   
  
Standing she brushed the dust off her dress and stepped into soft   
velvet dress shoes that made her skin seem even more pale and she quickly  
adorned herself with the simple golden cross she wore around her neck.   
Running a hand over her collarbone she adgusted the sash about her waist.  
  
Walking down the black-marble steps sprinkled with emralds she made  
her way into the main hallway. Glass windows filled with colored glass  
caught the sunlight and danced it across the walls and floor.The light  
shimmered gold and silver,red white and purple. Specks of green danced  
among the other colors and Kuroi couldn't help but smile at the dancing  
lights.   
  
"Kuroi?Good, we're all set.Anzen! Stop playing! Your sister's here  
and we must be off!" The boy looked up and sighed. Unlike his sister  
he was full of life and energy. He had light brown hair and sparkling   
green eyes. The queen turned and glared at him through steel blue ones.  
"I said, now Anzen!"he turned on his heel and walked out before his  
tall mother, who stood in a purple dress that accented her raven black   
hair and high cheek bones. A necklace holding three black opals graced  
her neck and she acted as if she ruled the wealthiest kingdom in the   
galaxy.  
  
" Come'n girl!Hurry!"Kuroi picked up her walking pace and moved   
through the large jeweled,arched doors.Her mother close on her heels  
making sure she wasn't walking to slowly.  
  
*************  
  
Kuroi was at a lose for words. The glittering palace was more than  
she ever would have dreamed. The towers boasted colorful flags and   
eight boasted a flag for each planet, gold w/ a blue sign for Uranus,on   
the same tower fluttered the silver and aqua flag of Neptune. Next was  
the purple and black sign of Pluto and black and white for Saturn on   
seprete towers but not far from the one shared by Uranus and Neptune.  
The next few towers hosted the green and gold flag of Jupiter, white   
and blue for Mercury and yellow and orange for Venus. The last held  
a red and black flag for Mars.   
  
The final tower stood above the rest in height and elegance. The   
windows shone of colored glass telling of the queen and king, the   
pearl colored stone shone in the mid-day sun and a large flag fluttered  
prodly showing the cresent moon and earth the elaborate colors gleaming  
in the warm sunlight.   
  
The party entered through a large archway and were shown into the   
main chamber. And there she was. The most amazing living being Kuroi   
had ever seen. Her silver locks fell down a slinder figure and her bueaty   
shown like a blazing fire of silver light around her.Her blue eyes shown  
like saphires and her skin was the perfect peachy tone, her cheaks a soft  
hue of rose.   
  
"It is our honor Queen Serenity," her mother adressed the glass-like gem   
of a queen and knelt.Kuroi and Anzen followed imedately, bending low on  
a single knee.   
  
" You make yourself such strangers!" Serenity's voice carried like   
ringing bells acros sthe chamber and she rose to meet the visitors.   
"This must be Anzen the young prince?" he nodded and placed a kiss on   
her hand.The queen turned to the girl and smiled , "You must be Kuroi,  
your mother was right. You are a true gem," Kuroi blushed and thanked   
the older woman. Sure her mother hadn't said such a great thing about   
her but not voicing this to the queen.   
  
" Now come, the senshi and their children are waiting   
to meet you,"   
  
She led the family into another chamber. Eight flags shown brightly  
and eight women stood at attention.A child stood behind each woman   
except for a younger black haired woman, the sign for saturn flutterred  
above her, and four hands grasped various objects.   
  
"Senshi may I present, Queen Tranquility of Emrald Paris and Misstress  
Chi Kuroi and Sir Anzen?" she turned to the roalty following her.  
"May I present Meiou Setsuna and Meiou Senna," The quardian of time   
twirled the time staff and her daughter bowed."Tenou Haruka and Kaiou   
Michiru, Tenou Heishi and Kaiou Mizu of the Kaiou/Tenou household"Each  
woman or girl bowed in turn and HAruka and MIchiru gripped their tasilmens(sp?).  
"Tomoe Hotaru," The goddess of distruction held the silence glave in a   
salute and bowed.   
  
The rest of the introductions flew past Kuroi and she was more than   
greatful to move into the baquet hall where an elborate meal lay before   
them and a waltz was playing softly. The senshi returned to their normal   
states and had left to change returning shortly wearing their best gowns  
except for Haruka who was adorned in a suit.   
  
" You said your name was Kuroi right?" the girl snapped back to her  
world and nodded to the tall girl standing above her with short aqua hair.  
"Kon'nichi wa!I'm Heishi, MIchiru and HAruka's daughter," The girl flashed  
a smile which Kuroi timidly returned.  
  
Suddenly a messanger ran into the hall."Your Magesty! The Negaforce   
is attacking pluto!The gaurds there can't hold them off much longer....  
  
  
A cliffhanger!Like?Hate?PLease Review!!I need to know what real people   
think of my ficcies not just the people living inside my head!Okay  
anyways...Should I continue????   
  
  



	2. Hidden Secrets

~Emralds & Crystals~  
Chapter 2- hidden secrets  
by:Skylorduranus  
  
NOTE:I don't own sailormoon...blah,blah,blah...but I do own my characters  
Kuroi and Kazen and their really annoying mother and my co-author owns  
a stuffed mouse if that means anything  
  
290(the furred co-author):I happen to like my mouse...now if you would please  
feed me...^_^  
  
okay anyways....  
  
~Emralds & Crystals~  
Chapter 2- hidden secrets  
by:Skylorduranus  
  
"Your magesty the negaforce is attacking pluto and the gaurds can't   
hold them off much longer!" Murmers of concern and question arose   
from the gathered people and the senshi and their children stood.   
  
"Here we go agian,"Heishi mumbled from beside her.The black haired  
girl couldn't stop the soft,small smile that played across her white  
lips. Heishi looked down upon the girls face and mock-glared at her   
hazel eyes dancing.   
  
"Senshi!Let's go!"The queens voice was hard and sharp and the 15   
women obeyed as fast as they were able.  
  
****************  
  
"Pluto dead scream!"  
"Silence Glave surprise!"  
"Space sword blaster!"  
"Submerene Reflection!"  
  
The first line of demons were blasted apart by the powerful attacks  
but a second line rushed to fill the gaps. Pluto and Chibi-pluto seemed  
almost annoyed by the help but took it gratefully. The battle raged and  
in the palace at Crystal Tokyo pale Kuroi wondered how in the worlds   
she could help in the battle.   
  
Saturn drew away from the fighting, wisps of visions were moving   
through her head.  
  
^she was with a girl who looked as she had in her childhood but the raven  
colored hair was shorter.The girl stood in a uniform like her own saturn  
fuku and she called on the power of distruction to do her work^   
  
Saturn racked her brain for anymore memories of this girl, a chibi-saturn?  
That was impossiable.She had always been alone and she couldn't remember  
a time when she wasn't. Suddenly pluto's garnet rod glowed and she   
moved towards saturn her face taught and strained from fighting.   
  
"Saturn! THe time has come to reawaken your succsessor!" As she finished  
the sentence she thrust the garnet rod above her head and a small rip   
appered in the night sky or more space.  
  
The girl landed with a thud and looked up at the tired faces of   
Saturn and Pluto. Her eyes were filled with wonder and sparks of raven   
black glinted among the steel-like silver.  
  
"Kuroi,"PLuto fought to let her voice beheard over the fighting that   
was raging around them and continued,"it is time for you to take your  
place in the galaxy,it is time for you to join our fight for justice"  
  
Pluto waved her rod and a trickle of black/gold and silver dust  
trickled from the end. It wrapped itself around the young girl and   
covered her in a black veil. When the dust finally fell away she stood  
before pluto and saturn.   
  
Her hair ruffled in the breeze and her eyes showed no mercy,her fuku  
shown with brillance and flecks of light danced of the glave she held in  
her now peach-colored hand. She didn't seem like the other chibi-scouts  
and her powers doubled theirs, she wasn't a chibi of saturn more she  
was the scout of....  
  
  
290-oh look she gave ya'll another cliffhanger!  
Author-shut up cat and move I have to write my ending.   
  
A cliffhanger!Like,Hate?I know it's pretty slow-moving but it schould   
pick-up in the next few chapters. Should I continue?PLease Review...it  
would/will be greatly apperciated! 


	3. Sailor Neo-star

~Emralds & Crystals~  
Chapter 3-Sailor Neo-star  
By:Skylorduranus  
  
  
More she was the senshi of neo-star.  
  
"Sailor Neo-star?"pluto questioned." I never dreamed...I never thought,"  
she shook her head and looked at the girl before her.  
  
The skirt shone a pale silver and the black bows bore not a trace of   
light in their depths.Her tiara held a black stone that caught the light  
and blazed with a thousand colors.A black opal.In her hand she held a  
glave it's single blade like half of saturn's shown with a silver light.  
A black and silver capefell from her shoulders to accent her dark attire  
The scout's silver eyes glented with a fire never seen before in the bounds   
of Emrald Paris and she wore a wicked grin.  
  
Saturn seemed as amazed as pluto. Her purple/black eyes danced with   
wonder and amusment.She looked over the girl and saw power flowing   
with-in her.   
  
Turning the scouts rejoined the raging bloody battle. Kuroi felt as if  
a part of her she had never used was reopening and forming a solid   
place in her mind.She felt the power flow through her and she knew she  
could fight and win.   
  
"DARK GLAVE BLOOD!"She brought the glave above her head and her eyes  
glittered as the attack shot from the end of the blade.It blazed over  
the land as a black and gold wind killing the demons and passing over  
the scouts and all buildings/ruins.  
  
The senshi looked to teh source of the attack but all that was visible   
was a human figure cloaked in silver and black light.  
  
************  
  
"Sailor Neo-star.She is an ecredibly powerful being...or more two   
beings.An evil sailor lies inside the core of our heroine.She uses   
the power of death and destruction as saturn does, but her attacks are   
more out-spred and backed by more force.She has the power to destroy  
worlds and contries with a single attack. Sailor Neo-star was almost  
like a secret weapon,the risk of the evil sailor taking over was too   
great to awaken her. If I had known....only if I had known,"Pluto  
finished explaining for the other senshi and the queen and king.  
  
"You are not at fault pluto.The battle was won and we must work with  
our problem at hand.If I am correct the girl is in our medical attention  
regaining her bearings.The attack wiped her out almost to the point of  
death," The queen sighed before continuing,"It will take all of our minds  
put together to solve this,"She looked around at the gathered women.Her  
eyes couldn't hide her worry.  
  
************  
  
"Oh...I feel like someone hit me in the head with a glave!"The girl   
tried to move but her body ached from head to toe."Oh ow,"she sat up to   
have a nurse come bustling over and push her down agian.   
  
Her silver eyes flickered in the soft light adn she looked to the window.  
The last rays of the sun were streching across the pond,hanging on to the  
last bits of daylight before it summited to the night.   
  
************  
  
"Heishi!"The aqua-haired girl turned to see Kuroi running to catch   
up.Soft black hair bouncing with each step.The silver eyes seemed more  
alert and her attire changed to silver,black and gold.   
  
"Hey Kuroi!"Kuroi finally caught up to the tall girl and fell into   
step beside her.The sun's rays caught her hair and face making them   
seem to glow.The hazel eyes wandered to the lake outside the large  
glass windows of her chambers in which she now stood with the pale girl.  
  
Her mother had left and almost gladly agreed to allow her to stay   
and train with the other chibi scouts. Saturn took it upon herself to  
make sure she was clothed and taken care-of. As the purple/black haired   
girl took the role as Kuroi's mother to replace the one she had never  
really had.   
  
"Kuroi,do you ever think about the future? I mean what's going to   
happen to us when the Nega-verse is finally destroyed,will we just go  
uneeded and then soon forgotten?"Her young face was twisted with worry   
and wonder.Her eyes searched for someone to talk to, someone to be around  
besides her sister.   
  
"It's a good question.I know pluto will keep protecting time and Senna  
will take over for her,but I really can't think what the rest of us will  
do,"she shrugged her small shoulders rising and falling causing her hair  
to bounce slightly.   
  
Suddenly she fell to the floor. It was as if someone was trying to choke  
the life from her body. Her eyes glazed over and she gasped for each   
breath, suddenly a voice far from her own escaped her lips,  
  
"I'll tell you what your future is.....  
  
  
Badum...what will happen our heroine?The plot thickens,about damn time  
to!Like?Hate? Please,Please,Please review I need to know what you   
peeps think about the story!!!^_^   
  



End file.
